


Зимове сонце/Winter sun

by ola_ukraine



Series: Frozen heart in her warm arms [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arya want her family back, Gen, Not Beta Read, Philosophy, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Арія Старк нікому не слугувала вже. Вона так любила сонце, яке нагадувало їй сестру та матір. Арія пам'ятала, як світлиося їх волосся, ніби німб був навколо їх голов, в сонячному світлі. Як вона маленька полюбляла зачудовано дивитись на те, як мати розчісувала свої коси. Світло падало з шибки і переломлювалося червоними іскрами на хвилястих пасмах Кейтлін.Арія закусила нижню губу,  горло стисла удавка - туги. Матінки вже немає. А що ж Санса?





	

Арія напевно не знала куди вона крокувала. Ніч накинула свій вугільний плащ на замок Фреїв. Пальці дівчини трохи тремтіли, від якогось дивного вдоволення. Вночі було легше зникати. Вночі було легше злитись з навколишніми речами. ніч приносила непевність обрисів людей та речей. Ніч слугувала Безликому. Арія Старк нікому не слугувала вже. Вона так любила сонце, яке нагадувало їй сестру та матір. Арія пам'ятала, як світилося їх волосся, ніби німб був навколо їх голов, в сонячному світлі. Як вона маленька полюбляла зачудовано дивитись на те, як мати розчісувала свої коси. Світло падало з шибки і переломлювалося червоними іскрами на хвилястих пасмах Кейтлін.

Арія закусила нижню губу,  горло стисла удавка - туги. Матінки вже немає. А що ж Санса?

На четвертий день свого походу в бік Королівської Затоки. Арія зустріла сестру. Спочатку вона побачила руді коси, такі ж самі за кольором, як і варійський мед. Вона важко ковтнула та стиснула боки коня, понукаючи його завернути за лісосмугу.

А потім вона побачила і Джона. Його вираз обличчя був таким самим, наче він вибачався за те що він існував поруч з сестрою. Тільки очі, та насуплені брови видавали його рішучість. Така ж сама була в їхнього батька - Неда Старка. Батька вже давно немає, вона власнооч бачила, як його стратили. Щось стиснуло груди, затримуючи подих грудною жабою. Арія повторювала про себе імена всіх тих, кому треба за це помститися: Мізинець, Серсея та далі за переліком. Це додавало сили.

Вона кинула погляд у бік своїх рідних і застигла. Сонце, що вийшло з-за хмар, пестило руді коси Санси, так що в повітрі червоними іскрами відображалися бліки. Її сестра так була схожа на сонце, така ж промениста, ось тільки посмішка, що вона подарувала Джону трохи зимна.

Арія палко бажала кинутись їм назустріч в їх теплі обійми, хоч і зима забрала в них трохи тепла, але це не було так важливо. Та вона зрозуміла, що зараз: не час, і не місце. В неї був інший шлях, бо вороття додому, в безпеку неможливе без смерті усіх ворогів з її переліку.

_Вигнання це гірка чаша..._

Але краще так ніж бачити та хвилюватись за те, що можуть загинуть тобі найрідніші.

[soundtrack](https://soundcloud.com/grushin/once)

 

 


End file.
